


Christmas Dinners With Phillip And Michael

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, I got bored and someone had asked me to write this????, M/M, its also like 2 in the morning, its really shitty and im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh bite me," Ian said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Michael would be glad too."</p>
<p>"You need to shut the fuck up, Phillip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinners With Phillip And Michael

**Author's Note:**

> So 33-himmelstrasse on tumblr asked me to write this...and yeah....

Ian tugged the layers of sheets and blankets off Mickey's sleeping body and it only took a few moments for his boyfriend to shift uncomfortably in the cold morning air. He leaned down and whispered, "You gotta get up."

"Fuck off, Ian," came Mickey's sleep induced reply. He rolled into his stomach and buried his face in his pillow while heaving a big sigh.

"Nope," Ian said, snatching the pillow out from underneath his head. "Get up, we have to be over at Fiona's in less then an hour."

Mickey grumbled and rubbed his on his crossed arms. He turned his face to meet Ian's pleading green eyes. "Why do you goddamn Gallaghers always have meet up so early in the fucking morning?"

Ian pointed to the clock that read 10:45 and said, "11:30 isn't too early in the morning, it's a reasonable hour."

Mickey mumbled something to himself as he rolled over and grabbed Ian's wrist, successfully pulling him to his chest. He buried his face in redhead instead of his pillow and said, "I say we call Fiona and tell her we came down with the flu."

"Since last night?" Ian said, pressing his lips to Mickey's bare chest. "In the whole ten years we've been together you should know by now that Fi can read through your bullshit just about as well as me."

"Fine," Mickey growled, playing with the collar of Ian's t-shirt, "we'll go to this stupid ass Christmas lunch, or whatever the fuck this is."

Ian smiled and pushed himself off the bed. "Let's go get dressed."

*

Mickey trailed behind Ian as he pushed the front door open and rushed into the house. Shouts and hugs were exchanged and Mickey begrudgingly accepted them. Ian dragged him to the kitchen and pulled him out a beer.

He smiled his thanks and took a long pull. Lip, who was sitting at the table with his girlfriend Amanda, looked up at him and said, "I hear Yevgeny got into some trouble at school, I see he's really taking after the Milkovich side of the family."

"You need to mind your own fucking business," Mickey bit out.

Ian placed his hand at the small of his back and steered him towards the living room. "Just ignore him," he whispered against his ear.

They sat with Debbie and Carl and Liam squished between them until Jimmy hollered it was time to eat. He scowled when he slipped into the last empty seat, situated in between Ian and Lip.

The chattering around the table was loud enough to make your ears ring and he watched as food began circulating the table. "Pass me the potatoes, _Phillip?"_  Mickey asked.

He got his desired reaction when Lip shoved the potatoes in his face with a sour expression and he scooped some out before handing the bowl to Ian. "Ah, I'd love some of that green bean casserole, _Phillip_ ," he felt an elbow in his ribs and he glanced at the redhead beside him.

"Could you pass me the ham when you get a chance, _Michael_ ," Lip asked, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched Mickey's face turn up in disgust.

"Jesus," Ian said, forehead in his hand. "Could you two quit bitching to each other for like ten fucking minutes?"

"Only ten minutes?" they asked, almost at the same time.

"Oh bite me," Ian said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure _Michael_ would be glad too."

"You need to shut the fuck up, _Phillip_."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep writers going!! (: I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 come say hi and I take prompts if you have any (: <3


End file.
